


Welcome Home

by mustangsgloves



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: :'), Angst, Death Fic, F/M, Just angst, Rogue One AU, Team Mustang feels are real, and a, fair warning, that's it folks, this is also a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9342509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustangsgloves/pseuds/mustangsgloves
Summary: [Rogue One AU] Roy Mustang considers his ragtag team and the woman in his arms as the bright light crosses the water...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gio said she'd be floored if I wrote a death fic so, here we are...
> 
> (also don't be surprised if I try my hand at Jyn/Cassian sometime soon...I'm really a mess about them)

Roy weakly puts his hand out to grab Riza’s arm.  Despite her desperation to get to the bastard who had almost killed her – almost killed them, would’ve killed the entire world if it weren’t for their sacrifices and his last-minute shot – he manages to keep her back.  Roy is stronger than he looks, and she’s small, but the struggle is there.

He pulls her close and leans his head down to whisper quietly to her.  “Hey.  Leave it.”

She twists from facing the man and lessens her struggling.  “That’s it.”  Her jaw is set and her eyes are downcast.

“Riza,” he says.  “We have to go.  This entire place is going to blow soon.”

She nods hesitantly and steels herself, turning to him and finally, finally disregarding the man who lay dying on the ground.

She winces as they start to walk, but waves off his offer of help.  Instead, she places his arm around her shoulders and loops her own around his waist, supporting his injured leg as they hobble towards the elevator.  Their one shot at getting to ground level and hopefully out of this hell before it blows.

Despite the gravity of the situation, Roy can’t help but feel pride in their actions: his own, Riza’s, Fuery’s, Falman’s, Havoc’s and Breda’s.  His ragtag team has made so many sacrifices to get here, in a matter of days, and they probably will keep making them, but he’s proud.

Roy wouldn't change a thing as he thinks back to finding Breda and Havoc on Jedha outside of that temple.  He wouldn't give up his time with Falman, despite the snarky remarks from the droid, and he wouldn't have left Fuery - little Fuery who had done what he knew was right in his heart - behind in that godforsaken cell no matter what.

What he doesn’t know is that his teammates lay dead on the sandy ground below them, having sacrificed themselves to complete their task – one that will keep the rebellion going and fuel it further, one ideal: _hope_.

The elevator down is dark, shafts and rays of light casting stark contrasts.  Roy stands close to Riza, they face each other.  He can tell by the look on her face that she knows, knows exactly what he came to realize only minutes before.

They aren’t making it out of this one alive.

He leans in.  The shadows are lasting longer and longer.  He can no longer see her face, but he can feel the silent tears that are inching down her cheeks.  They mix with his own.

 

They exit the elevator together, still relying on one another for strength to walk forward, and are greeted with the far-too-close sounds of a raging battle.  Roy doesn’t look down as they maneuver past the wreckage, natural, structural and human.  He fights down the hopeless sob growing in his throat.

He thinks back to the first time he saw her take action, less than two days ago, when a few of the hostiles had been coming at her.  He had been there then, gun poised to shoot any number of Stormtroopers, and had watched in awe as she had taken down at least five of the armored-troopers with nothing but her fists and three shots.

Then he's back to when he had been unable to complete his assignment - unable to kill her father.  He remembers the fire in her eyes as she spoke to him, too softly to be heard by the others, but with enough steel and ice to make him wish she would scream.  He remembers trying to ignore the tears that welled in her eyes as she turned to face away from him, walking over to where Havoc and Breda sat talking to Fuery as he piloted the ship away, Falman bending over as well as he could with his metal appendages.  He remembers her quiet words, "trust goes both ways."

He thinks of her passion and insistence at the Rebel Base, where she had spoken up for taking action, for hitting the Empire hard, and for standing with  _hope_.

He thinks of her saying "I'm not used to people sticking around when things get rough," and the way his heart had clenched before he responded, "welcome home."

He remembers the way her eyes had warmed at those two words.   _Welcome Home_.

He thinks back to no longer than a half hour ago, when he had watched as her face set with grim determination before leaping across an extremely dangerous ledge to barely find purchase in the wall parallel.  He had done the same, then, leaping just before the Weapons Director - Bradley - had appeared where they had been standing, with a deranged gleam in his eyes and vengeance etched on his features.

He gets so lost in his thoughts that it takes Riza stumbling over a concrete slab to shake him back to their horrifying reality.

He swallows hard, steeling himself as the wind whips up around them.  They approach the beach, and their stumbling steps get slower and slower.  Roy can feel the wound in his leg getting worse, until finally he falls, bringing Riza down with him.  She releases her hold on him and he shifts to the side, letting the sand catch his weight.  She kneels beside him, watching him with gentle concern.

He gets an eerie sense of peace as they settle into the sand, watching the approaching brightness.  They had seen this happen on a different planet just that morning.  Watched an entire city obliterated in a matter of minutes.  The bright light then was the same as the one getting closer to them now.

He feels Riza’s hand slip into his, and he squeezes it with what he hopes is some reassurance.  He hadn’t known this woman before two days ago, but somehow he can’t imagine his life without her.  The shift so that they are both on their knees, facing one another. Roy wraps his arms around her, and as hers reach up clutch him, he buries his face in her shoulder and doesn’t stop the tears.

He feels her smile softly, and closes his eyes, breathing in and relishing in this moment with the woman that had somehow entered his heart, this woman that he someone fell in love with with no question.

Riza’s hand squeezes his shoulder, and they pull each other impossibly closer.  And as Roy resigns himself to the fact that this is it – this is the day his life ends, and he’s alright with it because the rebellion will live on and he knows that in his next life, this woman will be there with him – the pair are enveloped in a blinding light, as the end of their world hits them with complete and utter destruction.


End file.
